The use of an instant fingernail coating product whereby nail polish is applied to a fingernail by adhesively securing to it a dry form of nail polish has become a popular method of providing a manicure. Such products, also known as “nail appliqués”, allow a user to rapidly decorate finger or toe nails with colors, designs or images, or with metallic sheens. Such sheens may be provided through the use of nail appliqués containing metallic foils or films (hereinafter, “foil appliqués”).